


Joker’s Game

by March_Madness



Series: Caste [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Gen, Implied Past Trauma, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/March_Madness/pseuds/March_Madness
Summary: He’s nearing the end when he hears footsteps. He stops walking and the footsteps stops.Up ahead he sees a man. Young. Dark hair. Asian.Is he the Joker?“W-who are you?” He winced when he spoke. His voice too loud on the quiet alley.The man stayed silent for a moment before replying. “Well, I think you should know who I am. You broke the Rules, after all.”





	Joker’s Game

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfic in the YOI fandom. Please be gentle. XD
> 
> Actually, I am not 100% satisfied on how this turned out but I'm satisfied enough that I want to post this.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy reading this!!

 

_****In this Game.** ** _

_****The King is not the ruler.** ** _

 

He knew he fucked up the second he thought about Breaking the Rules.

He knew.

Breaking the Rules meant Elimination.

_He knew._

Elimination meant Death.

_****He knew.** ** _

That, with Death comes the appearance of the Joker.

_****There is no escape.** ** _

_****The Game’s rules is the Joker’s rules.** ** _

_****And the Joker’s Rules is absolute.** ** _

It has been a few weeks since he did it. It has also been a few days of freaking out when the Joker will come. And hours of planning his escape.

_There is a rumor._

A group broke the rules and continued to do it until the Joker got word and hunted them down.

_One by one._

The Joker brutally murdering them, mutilating them as a sign, _a reminder_ , of what will happen to those who break the rules.

A man, upon hearing about the fate of his friends, got ahead, escaped and lived outside the city. Dubbing him the first player ever to break the rules and lived to tell the tale.

Stories spread, urging the players to take the risk and break the rules. The possibility of getting away with breaking the rules alive, gave them some kind of hope. The Joker managed to hunt some of the rebel players down.

However, with the help of that man, some managed to escape.

_He knew. This was his chance._

He asked around the lower class. _Printless_ , as the upper class called them. They gave him a cellphone number. He called that man and made arrangements.

Now, he walks quietly through the back alleyways of this dimly lit city. He thinks, he has hope.

_Hope that he can live another day._

Around the next intersection, there he expects a car that would take him to the airport, where he would board a plane going to a place, so far away, the madness of this city would not reach it.

He’s nearing the end when he hears footsteps. He stops walking and the footsteps stops.

Up ahead he sees a man. Young. Dark hair. Asian.

He feels his whole body freeze up. His mind going on a hundred thoughts per second.

_Is he the Joker?_

“W-who are you?” He winced when he spoke. His voice too loud on the quiet alley.

The man stayed silent for a moment before replying. “Well, I think you should know who I am. You broke the Rules, after all.”

His blood went cold. “How … how did you find me?”

The man chuckled, darkly. The sound sending chills up his back, making him shiver.

“What does it matter? Knowing that piece of information won’t help you in the afterlife anyway.”

The moment the man moved, he ran. But before he got too far, he feels a sharp pain. He looks down and sees red blooming on his chest. He falls to his knees and unto the ground.

His vision blurs. He vaguely hears footsteps and a voice.

Next thing he knew, everything went black.

_****The Joker is the wild card.** ** _

_****The Trump Card.** ** _

He holds two cards in his hands. One is printed and stained with red. The other is blank and clean.

Since he got back around midnight, he has been sitting at his desk for quite some time, looking at these two cards, thinking about the man earlier and all of the other players that broke the rules.

A moment later he hears a knock and the door opening.

“Yuuri”

_****In a deck of cards,** ** _

_****There are two Joker Cards.** ** _

_****And in kind, two Trump Cards.** ** _

“Victor, you should be asleep.” Yuuri chided.

“How can I sleep when you’re not with me?” The silver haired man pouts and sits on Yuuri’s lap, dragging the blanket he brought with him.

“What are you still doing here? You should have been in bed with me hours ago.” Victor whined.

“Sorry, Vitya.” Yuuri said, lifted a hand to stroke Victor’s cheek, who leaned into the touch. “I had some things I wanted straightened out before sleeping.”

Victor’s eyes went to the cards still being held by Yuuri. “Like him?”

Yuuri followed Victor’s line of sight and sighed. He nodded. “Yes.”

Victor looked down. “You don’t have to do this you know. You could always surrender your card to me. I don’t like you doing this when I know it’s destroying you.”

“Vitya … “

Victor looks up to Yuuri. He sees Yuuri’s expression and he knows that he hit a mark.

_****Like black and white.** ** _

_****The two, when separated,** ** _

_****Are not one without the other.** ** _

“You know fully well why I can’t do that.”

“But, Yuuri -!”

“No, Victor!” Victor would’ve jumped by the volume of Yuuri’s voice if he weren’t concerned about Yuuri’s rapid breathing.

Victor hugged Yuuri to try and calm him down. “Shhh shh, I’m sorry. Sorry.” He rocked them side to side and stroked Yuuri’s hair while making some soothing noises. He hears muffled sobs coming from Yuuri.

When Yuuri’s breaths evened out, he breaks out of the hug, though he doesn’t remove his hands around Yuuri. Victor says nothing and waits for Yuuri to speak.

The quiet stretches out for a while, before Yuuri is suddenly pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Victor kisses back in kind, holding on to Yuuri as Yuuri is holding on to him in a tight embrace.

_****One Trump** ** ****is** ** ****referred to as Life**** ** **,** ** ****_

_****T**** ** **he other** ** ****is** ** ****referred to as Death.** **_

“How is the training for the new recruits?” Yuuri said, while absentmindedly  stroking Victor’s hair.

Victor smiled, leaning into his husband’s soft touches. “It’s been going well. I had Yura and Otabek help me with some of them.”

“Hmm, how did the little kitten handle them?” Yuuri asked.

Victor hummed and smirked. “One of them peed his pants.”

Yuuri let out a little laugh. “That sure sounds like him.”

They sat there together in comfortable silence before Victor spoke.

“You know, if the players knew that it’s you they are contacting instead to the guy they think successfully escaped, maybe they won’t break the rules and you won’t have to dispose of them.”

Yuuri hums, still stroking Victor’s soft silvery hair. “I already explained this to you, didn’t I?”

Victor shrugged, not looking at Yuuri in the eye and continued playing with the hem of the blanket he brought. Yuuri chuckled and sighed at the sight, knowing how forgetful his husband could be and how stubborn he is to prove his point right.

“Vitya.” Yuuri said, his voice stern, making Victor look at him. “It’s true that if they know it was me, the lower the chance that they would break the rules. However, I won’t be able to trust them in the future, in the off-chance that they would make it in our deck. At least in this way, we can filter out who we can and cannot trust.”

Victor pouted. “Fine, I see your point.”

Yuuri tilted his head, feeling his husband wanting to say more.

“But?” He prompted.

Victor sighed and buried his face on Yuuri’s chest. “I just wish that you don’t have to kill anymore. I don’t want you to be in pain.”

“You know, I can handle myself, right?”

“I know. I know that. But, I just hate seeing this look you have. Like … you know.” Victor trailed off.

Yuuri knew what he meant. He knows it well to this day and everyday of his life since it happened. The feeling never left him. He tried to hide it from everybody, especially from Victor, to avoid being seen as weak. However, it seems that no matter how much he tried to hide it, Victor would always know.

_****No one,** ** _

_****Other than the Trump of Death,** ** _

_****Is allowed to kill.****_  

“You can always ask somebody else to do the dirty work for you.” Victor said. “All bosses do that, you know.”

“We aren’t like the other gangs. You do know that right?” Victor gave a shrug as response. Yuuri shakes his head. “And besides, I’d be breaking the rules if I did that. Only the Joker of Death can eliminate players out of the game. _Only I can _.__ ”

_****The Joker is the one who** ** _

_****Controls the game.** ** _

“You can change the rules. We can change the rules.” Victor pouts.

“Victor, we can’t just change the rules just because you don’t like it. Or if it inconveniences you. It has to have a valid reason. Changing the rules affects not just us, but everyone in the game.” Yuuri says and Victor, petulant as he is, pouts harder.

Yuuri looks at his husband and laughs.

“Yuuuri!! Don’t laugh at me!” Victor whined and Yuuri laughs harder.

Victor, a little affronted by Yuuri reaction, crosses his arms and looks away, sulking. The laughing did not last though. Victor felt Yuuri’s hand cup his face, making him turn and before he knows it, he felt Yuuri’s lips pressing his in a soft chaste kiss.

_****Their Love started it all.****_

“Vitya …” Yuuri says when they part. They look at each other for a tender moment, before Yuuri says, soft and fond.

“я тебя так люблю, витя”

Victor’s breath hitches. He can’t help but feel a surge of love for Yuuri. He feels his face heat, spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. Yuuri always surprises him in the most random situations.

Victor smiles, eyes wet and teary, and says. “я люблю тебя.”

It was moments like this that reminds Victor that even living in a dark world such as theirs, their love is going to be their light to guide them towards the end of the tunnel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this.
> 
> Please comment or leave some Kudos to let me know if you liked this. It would really boost my confidence and write some more fanfics. (I have a whole folder of YOI fanfic ideas that i have not finished writing yet. So ... XD )
> 
> Thank you!!!


End file.
